Sakina and the Dark Rises Once More
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Sakina is a new Student to Hogwarts, but now the Black's have surfaced, something is going on at the school but somehow she's the root of it all! Harry begins to investigate, but he may not be prepared for the case he is taking now.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the grand hall. I saw my brother, watching with excitement. A kid with short messy silver hair was shaking beside me. He was weak, that much was true. Paul was his name; Paul Bielschmidt. Cousin of the infamous Gilbert Bielschmidt. Said man was sitting up at the table before us eleven year olds.

My brother, Rajesh, says I should lighten up. How could I lighten up, when the stories he told, I would be dragged into. As the apparent Deputy headmaster called our names, I became impatient. Finally he reached my name. As I approached I lifted the hat, setting it on my head. Despite the headmaster's half order to sit, the hat shouted ravenclaw. I tossed the hat back on the small sad excuse of a stool, walking to the table that had erupted. I saw my brothers sad face. I gave him a shrug which made him give a half smile, nod and cheer for the kid that was placed in his house.

After another twenty minutes, we were allowed to eat. I had been starving. I would have lied if I said I wasn't nervous. My anxiety had gotten the best of me, making me not eat all day.

I looked over at Paul. He had been placed in Hufflepuff, making me wonder if he was put in the right house. Was any of us put in the right house? I looked over at my grandfather. He was sitting at the table, being a teacher at Hogwarts was hard for him, with all his grandchildren living with him, their parents out of the picture.

"Sakina, was it? I'm Alice Kirkland." I looked at this girl. She had bright green eyes, blond pigtails and glasses. She was on the short side, at least compared to me she was short.

"I know who you are. Your brother, Oliver, cousins. This is a world where we all know one another... Even the Jones manage to slip in everywhere." I responded, "Everyone knows the Jones is the largest family in the Wizarding world. It use to be the Weasley's, and before that, the Black's." The table had gone quiet. Alice leaned over and whispered, "That name is taboo around here. You most certainly should not speak of the name again." I looked at her, "Why? Because he was the only man to have ever escaped Azkaban? You realize he was cleared of all charges right?" They seemed weary, as they all seemed to not look at me. I sighed, looking to Rajesh. He was giving me a quizzical look, but I shrugged. I stood up when i finished eating, walking over to Rajesh, "I need the bathroom." I said. I noticed some eyes on me. Raj laughed, "That's what your prefects are for!"  
"Yes, but you are Head boy. Show me now." He sighed, standing up, grabbing a pork chop with a fork, eating it as he led me. "I don't know how you can eat while walking. Grandfather must have been shaking his head with an 'Aiya!' muttered"  
"Perhaps, but short of telling me not to throw my food, he can't tell me how to eat it. As long as it isn't being thrown."  
"Once again, I wonder how it is you became head boy." I stared at all the moving pictures. I recognized most, as I was one of few that Grandfather was able to teach about the wizarding world. It seemed really important these days that we learned about everyone major in the wizarding world before we entered hogwarts. I began to think of my older brother, who never got a Hogwarts letter, and my cousin who also never got his letter. Grandfather had taken care of the whole family, but not all of us were lucky to recieve a letter.

"What do you think Kin and Hira are doing?" Rajesh seemed to go rigid, stopped his chewing. He swallowed, "Heres the bathroom. When you come out I'll answer."

I didn't take long, maybe three minutes before I headed to the door. Just as i opened the door, i tripped on something, falling on my face. I heard two sets of laughs, looking up I saw my brother laughing hysterically and something floating above him, spinning.

"Oh god Peeves! That was just what we needed!" I stood up growling, but started laughing with them.  
"Hey! She laughs at her own demise! I like her!" The ghost said, then went off, waving bye. I looked at the asian before me shaking my head. I dropped my arms to my side when i saw he was becoming solemn. Our brother and cousins non-magical ability was a sore subject for everyone.  
"I spoke with our brother, when he never received his letter. You were too young obviously, but he was so distraught. He thought he would be cast out of the family. He took it so personally, that he refused to eat with the family. Grandfather tried, though futile, to get Hiro out of the room, but he couldn't even speak to Grandfather. For a while we thought maybe the rest of the family had been cut. Then you got your letter, so we know it is just those two." he paused, seeming to think of his words carefully.  
"Hiro thought he was done. That Grandfather would kick him out. Obviously he never did but… I talked him out of his fear, and after I got him to talk to Grandfather, he had calmed down. Actually, I been writing to him every few days because…" he looked around, ushering for us to start walking. "I know he can't use magic, but I had been teaching him potions!" he had a big grin, and I looked at him, dissapprovingly.  
"So you are the reason he got badly burned, and I was sworn to not say anything to grandfather."

He nodded, reaching the grand hall doors. I sighed, "Remind me to avoid you at all costs here. Id rather not be burned." I went to grab the grand hall door, but Raj grabbed me looking serious.  
"You know it is just Hiro and Kin home now, right? Hiro might teach kin in potions but… we both know kin is a lot more sensitive than Hiro is."  
"What are you trying to imply, raj?" I asked, eyes narrowing at him. Part of me knew, knew how kin was, and he was not like the rest of us in any way shape or form.  
"I am just saying, he didn't have me to help this summer, and although Hiro can help, no one was there but you. You and grandfather. You like to shut yourself in, so this summer was a big hit on Kin. He had no family beside him when he really needed it. Don't be surprised if we get bad news, is all I am saying."

I knew what he meant, but as the realization sunk in, it hurt. For the first time it felt like I had betrayed my family. "Look, just write Kin every so often. He'd appreciate it, that's all." I nodded, walking in, brother following right behind me. He kissed my cheek, gave me a reassuring smile, and left for the Hufflepuff house. I went back to Ravenclaw, looking up at my grandfather. He was poised as usual, seeming to be inching away from this very large man wearing a scarf beside him.

Sitting down the girls leaned towards me, wanting to know who the cutie from Hufflepuff was. I glared, "It's my brother." they all blushed, leaning back, looking away again. Once more I sighed. 'Please let this year get over quick…' I thought to myself.

The night was over, as we headed to the dorms. I got dressed for bed, the other girls were taking longer than what I was use to. I decided I'd go for a walk, leaving the room. Surely the first night I wouldn't be in trouble. I saw the lounge was packed, but continued on anyway. This house might be hard, since our Family had always been in Hufflepuff, the exception being grandfather, whom was in Slytherin. I closed the door behind me and started down the staircase, just wanting to explore the area.

"Yo!" I stopped, sighing. So much for exploring. I turned and saw blond hair, blue eyes and glasses running towards me. "Yes?" I replied, attempting to feign innocence.

"Best if I come with ya. You'll get in trouble if you are alone." my eyes widened in surprise.  
"You're going to walk with me and not make me go back in?"  
"Nah. Ravenclaw tower is usually abandoned, but first night, teachers go EVERYWHERE. So, as long as you have me, you'll be fine. Names Alfred, I'll be your Hero tonight!"  
"Well, Alfred, I'm Sakina, and thank you, but why would just your presence keep me from getting in trouble?"  
"I'm 7th year Prefect. Been Prefect three years running, unfortunately Rajesh got Head Boy, so I don't have rounds. Just headboy and headgirl tonight." I nodded, as we began to descend the ever moving staircases. We walked in silence for a moment, then he began making noises with his mouth. It began to be annoying, but I felt rude asking him to stop. It seemed like it was either noises or conversation. Lesser of two evils I suppose.  
"So Alfred, You said you are a 7th year prefect. What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?" He seemed to slump his shoulders.  
"I actually don't know…" He admitted. "I am very good at many things, but… I can't seem to find the right place to go. I spoke to someone from the Ministry of Magic, I qualify for many positions, however they said I had to choose one. With the Dark Lord go-"  
"Voldemort."  
"Shh!" he looked around panicked. "You must never speak his name! You know he died right on our grounds, his spirit could be lingering! Some say just whispering his name could bring him back from the dead!" I laughed. Downright laughed. We had stopped three quarters down the tower.  
"If it was that easy, He'd be terrorizing us right now. I read all about him, and his reign. Ever since he was in School he was a nuisance. A very smart nuisance, but he is never coming back. He died when Harry killed him. To think, an 18 year old boy, running his entire life from this foe, he knew nothing about, must be…" I struggled to find the word to fit this strangers feelings.  
"Amazing?" I shook my head,  
"Terrifying." I decided that was the most accurate. To run from an unknown force, but knew it was after you, all the while running towards it to kill it? It most certaintly sounded like terror was the most accurate.

"Terrifying? Why would that kind of adventure be terrifying? I mean yeah, He-who-must-not-be-named was amazingly strong, and a bad guy, but to be like, 'Yo bro! Stop your crap! I'm going to take your bloody ass down!' and succeed, that was amazing."  
I looked at him quizzically. I continued walking, him following as I figured.  
"How much of the story do you know?" I was very curious at this point. Grandfather was adamant that we learned our history, but the story of 'The boy who lived' had always grasped my attention.  
"To be honest, I was out of class that lesson, and I was excused for the week, so not much. Just that Harry's parents were killed by him, he had a run in during the Triwizard Tournament and then killed him on school grounds three years later."  
"Oh Alfred, there is so much you don't know!" We were walking down a corridor, seeming to be heading for the great Hall. "Voldemort did kill Harry's parents, but Voldemort tried to kill harry too. He failed, and Albus Dumbledore…" I continued on about Harry's protection, His years at hogwarts, to how he never graduated Hogwarts,was in hiding with his best friends for two years, on some kind of secret mission according to some rumors. Then he was killed, somehow brought to life, and killed Voldemort. He had many enemies, but a lot of friends who had died, and that most of the students today would not be here if it had not been for the young man. "It is why I cherish Hogwarts and the Wizarding world so much more. My grandfather, he was in custody for having stolen magic. Harry freed him and when he was told to escape the country, he was heading for China. However… the death eaters had captured him again, but he put up a fight. He went into hiding much like the other muggle-borns." We had come to the Great Hall stopping in front.  
"Sounds like you are really into the dude." I nodded. "If he had not saved my Grandfather, he would not be here now, teaching, he would not have had my mother, who in turn would never have had me."  
"Wow… looks like I missed a very important lesson…" I nodded.

"Voldemort is a very dark stain on the Wizarding world, a man who had almost achieved immortality and yet, Harry was the bravest to face him on his own."  
"What happened to Harry after that? He return to school?" I shook my head.  
"He became an Auror. I heard he has a scar on his cheek from his work though. A lot of Death Eaters are still on the run, if they are still alive."

"You seem to know a lot." another voice chimed. I jumped, looking up at the Main Entrance. There stood a man with a young boy beside him, a young girl on his other side. The man had glasses, and two scars, one on his cheek, another on his forehead.  
I went straight, bowing. "I-it is such an honor sir!"  
"Don't bow. I haven't earned that honor just yet. I am only dropping off two new students."

The boy had dark black hair, pale skin. The girl looked about the same age, but hair longer, and a dark brown. They both seemed to have dark green eyes.  
"Who is he?" Alfred asked.  
"Oh, I am Harry Potter. What's your name?"  
"Oh!" Alfred seemed to get excited. "I'm Alfred Jones! Seventh year prefect!" He held a hand out. They shook as Harry smiled. "I'm taking these two to Ludwig's office. Best you two get back to your Dormitories." He nodded at us to get going.  
"Sorry Mr. Potter. I just went for a stroll because I couldn't sleep. Alfred was just accompanying me so as I would not get in trouble."  
"Alfred sounds like a nice guy to do that. Well, I must be going, Good Night."  
"Good night." me and Alfred said in unison. We turned to walk back to Ravenclaw tower, but I called out to Harry, "Sir! If it isn't too much to ask, could I borrow an afternoon of your time? I would love to conduct a personal Interview. There is so much the community does not know, same as I, and I would like the holes filled in if you will."  
He seemed to contemplate. "I think we can arrange that. Someone needs to conduct a proper interview." he smiled, waving and ushered the kids to keep moving.

"I can't believe you have an interview with Harry fucking Potter! Day one and you are already going to be a big hit!"  
"Hardly." I responded, having already formed several questions in my head.  
"What are you going to talk to him about?" Alfred asked eagerly.  
"Everything. There were so many rumors going around Hogwarts during his stay, no one ever asked him his opinion on what happened. We only know the major points, like the Triwizard Tournament, no idea how his name got in the goblet, but Voldemort came back the night the tournament was over, and Cedric Came back dead. We don't know what happened that night. The battle at the Ministry, that the Ministry did not know of. Rumors Voldemort was there, but no knowledge of how he got in or if he was even truly there. Albus' death, who killed him. Rumors that he left Harry, Ron and Hermione gifts, but no word what they were. There was an altercation supposedly at the Lovegood's home, but nothing concrete on it all the way to the Battle of Hogwarts, and what transpired that day or even What Harry was even doing there. Most of the people who were fighting were all either former members of the Order of Pheonix from the first Wizarding World, or graduated students, exception of Harry and his two best friends as they had never graduated school."  
Alfred seemed perplexed "How do you know so much? I don't think anyone in our house knows as much as you and Ravenclaws are the most intelligent."  
"I just really followed the stories. Grandfather was adamant about it." I responded. We began the ascent of the tower. "Do me a favor?"  
"Sure!"  
"Don't tell anyone. I want one on one, but… I don't want people to know until the interview is done, as well as the article."  
"Really!? This is BIG news, but sure. I'll keep it hush hush." She nodded.  
"Oh, and thanks. I think I'll sit in the Common room a bit get all my questions set out."  
"No Problem. I need to figure out my Quidditich try-outs anyway."  
"Really? You know back home, my family plays Quidditch. Grandfather is rep, but we all form mini teams. We form two teams, unless people don't want to play, then minimum is one seeker, one keeper and two chasers. Sometimes if it's an odd number, we'd have them be neutral and to go for the first person they see. I always got Seeker. I'm the best at it."  
"Really?" We got into a talk about my families plays and Quidditch all together, that by the time we got back to the Common Room, we say and continued talking until the early morning. We both looked at each other sheepishly, getting ready for our classes, knowing we wouldn't be able to get any sleep now. He pinned a date and time for try outs on the bulletin before leaving. As Everyone filed out for class, I took a look at the try outs. It was Seeker and Beater, and that no first years could try out. I felt dejected at that. "After the whole night of talking…" I muttered heading to Breakfast. I sat down, pulling the schedule out once I arrived at the Ravenclaw table. I saw there was three hours before my first class. "So, Anyone happen to know Charms first lesson?" I asked, looking around at everyone. I got wierd looks and it was extremely uncomfortable. "What? I just want to be prepared."  
"Sakina, We don't have class today. It's Sunday." I blinked, then laughed, "Oh Silly me! I completely forgot!" I laughed nervously, and got up, grabbing some snacks, "Excuse me." I started heading for the doors, planning to sleep in today.  
"Sakina baby!" I turned confused. It was Alfred, hugging me before I could react. "Please come to try-outs today!" He beamed.  
"But, you said no first years…"  
"Yeah, because I want you to try out only. You'd only embarrass the other first years." he grinned. I chuckled. Okay, he more than made up for his post.  
"Alright. I'll be there this afternoon. I'm headed to the dorms, Got that thing, don';t forget." He nodded, "Got ya."

Just as I started for the door, the Headmaster spoke, "Students please take your seats! We have some new news to share this morning. Last night, We did not get to all students, as some had to confirm and verify some information with the Ministry. They arrived late last night and now, they must be sorted. We also have a transfer student, From Durmstrang. You all Remember the winner of the Triwizard Cup last year, Alejandro Carreido." he waved his hand, the hat and stool appearing before him. Harry walked into the Great Hall, three kids in tow. The two from last night, and a third bigger kid. I assumed he was Alejandro.

He had long brunette hair, pulled back into a red ribbon pony. He had tan skin and beautiful Green eyes. He most certainly was handsome, meaning all the girls were going to follow him like lost puppies. I sighed. "This is going to be a terrible year…" I muttered.

The transfer went first, being placed in Gryffindor. The table applauded, and then the girl went. She was placed in Slytherin. "Sirius Black." the room went rigid. You could feel the tension suddenly like it was choking everyone. He walked up and was announced Gryffindor. My ears perked, looking surprised. A black had survived? I wondered how that was possible, all the blacks were dead, no relatives anymore, no one left to own the secret Black home.  
"One more announcement." Ludwig yelled, "As many of you have learned about the story of 'The boy who lived' He is partaking in an interview which is being conducted by a Hogwarts Student. Sakina Kushala, who has asked Mr. Potter for an interview, this afternoon, was accepted, and will be placed in the school paper, as well as the Daily Prophet. Let us wish her luck, on this Historical moment for not only her, but the wizarding world altogether." he nodded, then went to sit down. I was dumbfounded. I didn't want anyone to know until after!

Harry walked over, "I have to make a run now, but i'll be back in time for lunch, After we both eat, we can go somewhere private to conduct the interview, okay?"  
"Y-yes sir." I mumbled. He smiled, patted my shoulder and walked away. The room erupted after he left, with congratulations, questions for me to ask him as well as how I knew him. It seemed the hype of new students died quick with the idea of a first year conducting a very big interview.

* * *

A/N: Hello lovelies. First off, This will take me some time to write, create the full plot etc. To start, the year is 2046, Harry Potter is 66 years old. Sakina is a big fan and she is going to explore Harry's life a bit, but live a life of her own(as I have discovered some theories both canon and not) that I am going to exploit. When this entire story is done, I will have a final chapter, that has all the notes from the beginning that helped me out here. So when I say this is done, and a new chapter is uploaded soon after, you will know what it is. Also! all other stories are on Hiatus, until further notice(not sure If I stated this before or not so I will again) This will be the only story I work on for the time being. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you enjoy this story as well! If you have any information about what character represents what, let me know. I will post who represents what as far as the Hetalia world goes, but to clarify!

This is the Harry Potter Universe, The Hetalia Characters live within it but they do not have the personification status, they are just human witches and wizards.


	2. Chapter 2

This was it, the big interview everyone had put a lot of pressure on me to do. It went from a passion of curiosity, to something with high expectations and there was no way I could let anyone down. I sat down before Mr. Potter, shaking, just staring at my notes. I swallowed thickly, wondering if these questions were good enough. Were they bigger than me? Beneath me? Were they beneath Mr. Potter? I sure hoped not. Shaking my head I realized, I came for the truth, and the truth is what I will get.  
"Mr. Potter, it is my understanding that there is a way to bewitch parchment and quill to repeat everything spoken, is that true?"  
"Well, I have seen it be done. It comes in quite handy with interrogations."  
"That is wonderful, I'm a slow writer, so I was wondering if you might do so. It will quicken this process, as long as the spell does what is exactly said, and not rubbish like this woman Grandfather speaks of." he laughed. He pulled out his wand, whispered the incantation, and the parchments beside me lifted up, quill as well and stood poised.  
"Thank you so much. To start, there is very little known about the family you grew up with. What are they like and who are they?"  
"Well, I lived with the Dursley's. Didn't care much for them. They were my Aunt and uncle, on my Mother's side. Aunt Petunia was alright, I guess my cousin Dudley was okay. I.. Kind of bullied them a bit. They didn't know the Wizarding laws, so after my first year of Hogwarts, I would threaten to use magic against them. Terrible idea. Bit me on the arse one year." I had to laugh. I began to question him about his parents, what happened to them.  
"There's a lot, people don't know about that night." he began, "Like how Sirius Black was accused, killed his best friend. All Lies. It was Peter, who led Voldemort to my parents, Sirius, who went to save them. Even Severes Snape himself was heartbroken. He was… infatuated with my mother, maybe even loved her." We talked about his first year, how he suspected Snape all year, when it turned out Snape was protecting him.

He claimed his second year was weird, how the new professor was a fraud and a fluke. How he tried to use him and his friend, how Hermione was petrified. That although his encounter with Voldemort his first year, he had learned Voldemort's real name.  
"What was his real name?" I was intrigued, this was not mentioned anywhere!  
"As much as I would like to talk about his true identity, some things really are better left unsaid. Voldemort changed his name, as well as his identity the moment he became Voldemort."  
"Do you want to explain that?"  
"Of course. A dear friend of mine, he was a werewolf."  
"Was?"  
"He's dead, now. He never let it consume him, therefore… oh how would Hermione say it… he didn't let the wolf part of him, become who he is. He always stayed himself."  
"Fascinating. That's the second year, what about your third?"

He spoke more about the werewolf friend. How they discovered what he was, what lead up to this moment with Sirius, Severes, Remus and Peter. How Sirius was captured.  
"Wait, I thought Sirius lived… if he was captured and imprisoned, how did he escape in the first place?"  
"He was an animagus. That's all he would tell me." he had a knowing smile. It was obvious, even in his age.  
"Off record?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head. I sighed, moving on. "How did he escape this time?"  
"I won't answer that as it is very complicated."  
"Off Record?" I asked again. He nodded.  
The quill froze. "Hermione and I, we got buckbeak, a hippogriff meant to be killed, up to save Sirius. We knew he was not Guilty, because of what was spoken of. But that's our secret." I nodded eagerly.  
"Okay. onto year 4, the Goblet of Fire, I am told, had an age restriction circle around it. How did your name get in it?"  
"That is one mystery I did not learn until my life was in danger, but was saved last moment. Many asked how my name got in, but I didn't put it in, I didn't ask anyone. Rules were Seventeen of age. Turns out that a man who posed as Alistor Moody, Barty Crouch Jr. placed my name into the Goblet, in the exact Hopes, I would die and he'd be valued by Voldemort. He only ended with a one way ticket back to Azkaban."

We talked about the Triwizard Tournament, how so many hated him, the turmoil between him and his friends. Up to Voldemort's return.  
"For the longest time, the Ministry did not believe he was back, but it seemed that those who knew, either fled the country, or joined Voldemort. The one's who believed me that he was back, took a stand against him. Including myself."  
"You were only 14, 15 at this point. Thirteen, maybe fourteen years and the man who seemed to loathe you above all else, killed your family, was back again. How did you feel?"  
"I felt a lot of emotions that coming Summer. Anger, regret. I even felt remorse, because that was the first time someone died on my watch. First time that someone who helped me when I needed it, died, my first friend death. It hit me hard, unfortunately I couldn't allow my emotions to get the best of me then. My scar burned a lot, and Voldemort was using it to track me. See where I was to find and kill me." He spoke about one evening, when he was angry with his cousin, he almost used magic on him, but then the Dementors came, and he used magic to protect them both.  
"Honestly, it was terrifying, and then a squib comes along, saves us and I get a howler from the Ministry, for using Magic in front of muggles. That's where my threats had to come to an end, because I'd end up in Azkaban after that."

We talked more and more. The afternoon just seemed to slip past us. Finally, we came to his last year of Hogwarts, discussing his travels, the struggles they experienced because of the locket. The mission he was on and why, the things dumbledore left them from his will. It all seemed exciting and scary to think about. The talk really made me admire the man more. He paused, talking somberly as he spoke about the Battle of Hogwarts, and how he DID die, but came back to life.  
"You ACTUALLY died? How did you come back? I know anyone who reads this is dying to know!"  
"I wish I could explain." he chuckled, "I can only toss it to being that Voldemort could not, and never will Kill me. Harry Potter 7, Voldemort nip." We laughed, "In all seriousness, I do not fully know, other than that when Voldemort Killed me, he actually killed a piece of his soul. He had somehow locked away a piece of himself into me."  
"Serious question, partly for the readers, partly curiosity on behalf of myself before the next real question, How is a horcrux made?"  
"Ah, That, is a tricky one. It involves doing great evil deeds, knowing a spell and timing it just right. It mostly deals with one's innocence of the soul and separating it. I can't exactly explain."  
"That's okay. The Final Question. What makes you believe, that Voldemort stored a piece of his soul into you, and if so, wouldn't that mean, others could be out there that is the same, and means Voldemort could come back again any day?" 

He was silent now, and it was eerie. It was almost unsettling, as the question seemed to sink into his brain.  
"I was told, I survived, because Voldemort went to kill me, but somehow my Mother shielding me, broke off a piece of Voldemort's soul and went into the only living being in that room. Knowing, what I know now, I believe Voldemort was leaving my mother safe, on behalf of Snape. Without either here to confirm, it is unknown if he planned to kill her or not. As for your question of whether Voldemort could come back, I can't answer that. I like to firmly believe that Voldemort is once and for all gone from this world."  
"But it is possible?" my voice shook as I asked.

"I can't fully answer that." he said honestly, looking a bit dejected.  
"Could you explain your thinking on this?"  
"I was told, that Voldemort planned to create seven, but the night he killed me, only had made six. Voldemort wasn't really seen after that for another ten years."  
"The night with Professor Quirrell."  
"Precisely. The six years I spent at hogwarts, two horcruxes were destroyed. It left four others. You understand the idea and purpose of a horcrux correct?"  
"Yes sir! It is the idea of obtaining immortality. I also heard it was a forbidden subject at School."  
"Not Forbidden, just banned to be taught." it was truly fascinating the information he seemed so willingly to share! He continued, "Dumbledore, I went with him to acquire a third horcrux. Unfortunately, When we returned, the school was under attack. Death Eaters had entered the school some looking for me, some on a hunt to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore died that night, his death, seeming in vain as the Horcrux that we acquired was a fake. Someone had beaten us to it."  
"Do you know who it was?"  
"The Locket was originally taken by Regulus Black. He had help, of course. The help wasn't able to destroy it, but was taken by another. When I questioned him about it, Dolores Umbridge had taken it. Me and my Friends infiltrated the Ministry, got the locket as well as freed some Muggle-borns and cause chaos for the Death Eaters." he chuckled at that. I smiled. This was what I wanted, the real Historical Facts! The true story of the boy who lived. At that moment I was grateful for the spell on the quill, I would have stopped writing and just listened forgetting to write myself. He seemed thoughtful a moment then continued, "After that, we found a means of Destroying the locket, in fact we destroyed all the horcuxes. Then, it was my turn to die."  
"Your turn to die?"  
"As I said, a piece of Voldemort's soul broke off, and went into the only living being alive. Me. I had to die last, in order for Voldemort to be killed. Above all else, Voldemort had to be the one to kill me."  
"Why was he the only one?" It seemed weird that the Dark Lord had to be the only one.  
"I don't know, it was just what I was told. Perhaps more of an ensurance so that no one else got killed for not letting Voldemort have the pleasure."

I looked down at my notes, making sure I covered all the questions, obviously ignoring questions others wrote down to be asked. I wasn't asking as they had nothing to do with the immediate interview, when I saw something I hadn't asked.  
"Mr. Potter, how did Voldemort continue to come back?" I looked up knowing exactly how to ask this one fully. "Voldemort supposedly died each and every time, but kept coming back to life, you said it yourself. First year he was on Quirrell, Second he was coming from a book, fourth year you said he cut your hand to return officially. How was he able to come back, but not in full power like your fourth year?"

He was quiet once more, then sighed, "I can't answer that. The only one who could possibly explain any portion of this is Dumbledore. I just know what I know, but am unable to give, in detail, the explanation behind it." I nodded in understanding.  
"Thank you Mr. Potter. This has most certainly been an eye opener for not only me, but for whomever reads the article."

We spoke about a few odd things here and there, and discussed about possibly doing interviews with Ron and Hermione. "Perhaps I could do an interview with Mr. Malfoy?"  
"Malfoy? I can ask, but why?"  
"It is rumored that Mr. Malfoy was with Voldemort but only because of his Mother and Father. He had supposedly switched sides last minute at the Battle of Hogwarts, but this was before Voldemort's arrival, and he had only been with Voldemort also out of fear. I am curious to hear his side of the story through this whole ordeal." He seemed thoughtful and nodded.  
"I'll ask him. He just might be interested."  
"Thank you sir. I must get going now, It is Bedtime."  
"So it is. Have a good night. I'll send a letter when I get responses and dates."  
"Thank you again!" We stood up, me grabbing the documents created and the quill. Just as I got out the door and we went our seperate ways, I jumped for joy, squeeling quietly. It was the best day ever, when I jumped right into Grandfather.  
"Aiyaa, watch where you are going Sakina."  
"Sorry Grandfather." He was still wearing his clothes, not ready for bed. "Nightly rounds?" He shook his head, hair in a low pony as usual. "I was coming to check up on you. You were gone for several hours."  
"I apologize, there was a lot to cover. I got his full story though. I plan to start the article as soon as I get back to my room." He nodded.  
"Walk with me, tell me all you have learned." I did. When we reached Ravenclaw tower, and the entrance, I was only halfway through the whole story. Grandfather seemed to listen intently the little way he does. I answered the riddle, allowing us entrance into the tower, sitting on a sofa continuing. It seemed forever before I finished.

"So, now I have potential interviews with Ron, Hermione and Draco!" I said excitedly.  
"As long as you are able to do your studies and pass."  
"Yes Grandfather, you know I can." He nodded. "I must check up on your brothers and cousin. I will come see you tomorrow morning at breakfast to help you with the article, give you tips and key points, as this is your first big project." I nodded, thanking him for the help. I watched him leave, sitting down at a table. I began going over the conversation. An Article just didn't seem proper, at this point. There was no way an article could be written to express everything that had happened. I knew I might achieve an interview with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, So i put everything together. I went to my room, opened my trunk, pulling out a folder to put everything in. i left the tower and immediately went straight for the Headmaster's Office. I knocked, hoping he was still in. "Ja, Enter." I opened the door, peeking in, "Excuse me, Professor? I was hoping you'd be able to help me."  
"Ah, Sakina. You finished the article, ja?"  
"Oh, no sir. Just the interview. I was going over everything. I might have an interview with the Weasley family and well… I went from writing an article, to writing a book. There is simply not enough room in an article for all this information. Too much is important so I decided to write a story on the trio, creating a five part book. One part is Mr. Potter, one Mr. Weasley, one Mrs. Weasley, another Mr. Malfoy and finally, people they influenced, such as the Longbottoms, old Professor's, if they still exist, or known stories of those whom passed. People like my Grandfather whom they have saved." I sat down. "The problem, Sir, is I do not want anyone to read theses interviews before it is written so I am requesting," i held the folder out, setting it on his desk, "That you hold onto these and allowing me someplace alone and safe to write the book. An article will be written, but I want all this in a book."

He seemed to contemplate, nodding. "Ja, I can do this. You can use my personal Office."  
"Your… personal?" He nodded, pulling out a parchment, beginning to write, "The password is going to be Schumbleberries. If the password ever changes, I'll have one of the headmaster portraits come and notify you." he held out the paper. "This is directions to get there."  
"Sir, if you have another office, why not work there?"  
"Because those damn portraits never shut up and I get a bad headache. It is bad enough Feliciano does that on his own." he began to rub his temples, "So unless they need or hear something needing my attention, they can come to this portait and notify me. The scenery is much more quiet and calming than ones that just nag and talk to you."  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that sir, but thank you! I appreciate it."  
"Ja, go on, you can place the folder in there, top drawer on the right side of the desk. Password for that is the Battle of Hogwarts date."  
"Thank you sir!" I jumped up and began following directions, hoping no one stopped me. I really didn't want to get in trouble, really. It was a long time before I reached the office. Once i placed the folder in the drawer, much to many of the portraits protest, I looked out the window and saw people flying out on the course. "It seems pretty late for flying… Oh crap! Alfred's try-out!" I ran out the room, forgetting to close the door behind me, heading for the quidditch field. Just as I arrived, Alfred was sighing, "I guess that's a wrap…"  
"Wait!" i exclaimed, completely out of breath.  
"Hey Sakina!" he seemed to chirp right up, "You made it afterall!" he held out his broom, "I'm going to let go of the snitch, you try and get it! I'll time you."  
"What?" Before I could ask, he let the snitch go, Broom in my hand. I ran, jumping and flying into the sky, my mind only on the snitch. I don't know brooms, but this one was really fast. Faster than any broom back home. As I flew up, I lost the snitch, panicking. I didn't know this was part of the try outs, it seemed to complicatedly wierd, wasn't there drills fi-I saw it, zooming for it. In a matter of a few seconds, I was on it. I reached my hand out, went to grab it and my hand went through, but the gold snitch turned bright green. What the hell had just happened?  
"That's a team record!" Alfred yelled. I flew down to him as the snitch disappeared.  
"What just happened?" I asked breathily.  
"Oh, it's a charm. We can't have the real snitch flying around, so I created this charm to create a fake one. Really helps with drills. It's not as good as the real snitch, but some tweaking and it'll work." I nodded, not fully understanding, "Congratulations, you are the best one for seeker, you got it!" I was dumbfounded, "That's all it took? You need to increase your game al." Everyone was looking back and forth as i smirked,  
"Yeah? Maybe i'll ace my N.E.W.T's better than you."  
"Not a chance." I replied, "You're too airheaded to ace anything."  
He laughed, "So cold, can I get some ice for that burn?" we laughed. He introduced me to the rest of the team(After yelling at those who didn't make the cut to leave.) We all walked back up to the castle, me staying back a bit. Alfred seemed to get along with everyone he met. It seemed nice to watch it, but part of me didn't want to be a part of the whole happy-go-lucky treatment. I kind of liked the rougher part of Al.

* * *

A/N: Hello lovelies~ Here's another chapter, Hope it's getting good for everyone!(FYI OBVIOUSLY the story isn't focused on no book being written lol) But it is a build-up of sorts. There will be romance, don't worry, just gotta build up to it first, and don't get TOO attached to any pairings I may throw in here. Not all is as it seems~ See you next time!


End file.
